This invention relates to an air preheater for a fired burner suitable for use with a furnace boiler.
Combustion efficiency on a fired burner can be increased by preheating the combustion air prior to its introduction to the burner. This can be achieved by utilizing the available heat from the flue gases in heat exchange with the incoming air. A simple cross-flow heat exchanger can give rise to condensation problems at the cold end where corrosive fluids may condense from the flue gases. The present invention seeks to provide an air preheater system which reduces the risk of these problems developing.